Trunks Life
by G Chan85
Summary: This is a funny story about lil trunks and how he grows up with his cocky father ^-^ enjoy R


Hi the names Trunks, Trunks Briefs. For those of you who don't know me I'm Bulma and Vegeta's kid. Hard to believe? Yah I know. Some people say it was chance or as my dad says it was all a big mistake. But what ever the reason, they're my parents. How do they get along you say? Funny you should ask, maybe you should just take a look yourself. Today was the day before my 10th birthday and my mom was getting a birthday party together for me. She said that everyone was going to be there. I was so excited she never gave me a party before; I guess the big 1- 0 means a lot in this family. She even said that Goten could sleep over. He was supposed to be over around now I was really bored. I picked up my dinosaur figures and started to play. "You can not defeat me so easily" Said the triceratops to the t-rex. "Oh you think so?" I made my voice a little deeper, "Come at me then!" "RAR!" I thrashed the tiny triceratops into the chest of the mighty T- Rex. "Take that you meat eater!" "Kerpow!" I yelled as the T-Rex fell to the floor. I jumped up with the Triceratops in my hand, "And the Triceratops wins!" I imitated the sound of a rowdy crowd as I ran around my room with the toy in my hand screaming thank you thank you. As I ran past the door I could hear the muffled sound of people talking downstairs. I threw the dinosaur toy across the room and leaned against my door sliding down. I slightly opened the door and stuck my head out to listen. It was mom and oh no dad arguing again. "Woman what is your problem didn't you see? I was training! Now what's so important that you had to interrupt me! It'd better be good." "It is Vegeta, now take a seat!" I crawled out of my room and silently closed the door behind me. I threw myself to the ground and crawled over to the stairs like a commando in training. Just like the ones they show on TV. I looked down the stairs and I could see my mom and dad. My mom had her arms across her chest as she leaned against the counter table and my dad stood up refusing to sit with his one hand on his waist while the other dangled loosely at his side. I kept quiet as I watched them talk. "Well? What is it spit it out woman." "Vegeta don't rush me!" He growled lowly it was obvious that he wanted to get back in his gravity room and train some more. He usually let me go in but something happened last week and he wouldn't let me in. "Vegeta, do you even know what tomorrow is?" Vegeta smirked at Bulma and chuckled lightly, "Of course I know what tomorrow is." My mom's face was less than amused, "Oh is that so? Well then Vegeta just what is tomorrow?" He leaned against the edge of the kitchen table, "Tomorrow is Wednesday." My mom closed her eyes in frustration then looked across the room at my dad, "Tomorrow, Vegeta, is your son's 10th birthday." Vegeta let out a small smile, "Ah it's the brat's birthday again that's wonderful, are we done here?" My mom uncrossed her arms and clenched her hands into tight fists, "No Vegeta we are not. I want you to take Trunks out today." My dad stood up, "What?! You want me to spend time with my son? Can't I just train with him?" "Vegeta you will take your son out to a theme park or something to celebrate his birthday. Now call him down!" "Since when do you get the last say in our conversations woman!?" "Since now, now get our son." "Humph when did he become our son?" "Just get him Vegeta!" I saw my father begin to walk up the stairs, I panicked and ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I quickly grabbed my manga and jumped onto my bed pretending to read it. Then my dad walked in. "Oh hi dad" I said with my head still in the manga. "What are you doing boy?" "Oh you know just reading." "Uh-huh and since when do you read the book upside down?" My dad gave me a curious look. I looked inside the book and saw that the pictures and words were all upside down, a big sweat mark trailed down the side of my forehead. "It's uh.the pictures look nicer upside down?" "Nice try kid, you were listening again weren't you?" I put the comic book face down onto my bed then pulled my feet into an Indian style position. I looked up at my dad and nodded. He shrugged, "Well then I guess you know I'm taking you somewhere so let's go boy." "Ok!" I stood up on my bed and jumped off, "So.uh where we going." Vegeta sighed and looked at me, "You know what?" I looked up at him, "Yeah?" Vegeta gave me a small smile and said, "We'll go where ever you want." He started to walk to my door when I tugged on his shirt, he looked down at me. "What?" "Do you mean it dad? Anywhere I want?" "Well it is your birthday right?" "Well, yeah." "So we'll go where you want." "Cool!"  
  
So to make a long story short we went to the amusement park  
  
"Wow dad that was real nice of you to take me to the amusement park for my birthday." Vegeta couldn't help but let out a smile, since his feelings were hidden he said, "Don't read too much into it boy, it was a one time thing."  
  
At that time I didn't really understand that when he said he hated me and called me brat it was his way of telling me he loved me. Of course now I do.  
  
I waited anxiously on the line for the ferris-wheel as my dad stood next to the fence waiting for my turn. "Look dad I'm next!" I squealed with excitement. My dad nodded and looked up at the gigantic wheel on stands, he noticed that the wheel was beginning to creak a little too much but I was so beside myself I didn't even pay attention. It was my turn when suddenly the wheel came off of its hinges and was heading straight for me! My dad flew over quickly and stood over me and grabbed the thing in mid air then placed it down. At first his arm was going to flick it away but I tugged at his shirt reminding him that people where inside. "Dad.you saved me." He turned around to look at me, "You should have been able to sense that! You could have dodged it." I looked away from my dad in shame, I could hear him breath out a long and deep sigh. "Come on kid let's go." We began to walk to a part of the park that said employees only. So, of course, my father stepped inside. He had me close to his side. I looked up from the ground and saw this big chubby guy standing in front of us. His eyes were sort of slant and his double chin rested on his chest. His stubby hands reached over his big stomach as he rested them on top. He looked at my dad first glaring at him then he looked down at me, squinting his eyes sort of so he could see me better. I just kind of inched behind my dad. My dad looked behind him and found me standing there, he grabbed my hand a pulled me forward. "You there, chubby man, is this your child infested park?" The man had a dopey smile on his face as he replied, "Why yes I am the owner of the place, what'd the problem." My dad grunted, "What's the problem? This whole place is a problem; you almost killed my kid here." He placed me back down on to the ground; my arm was relieved of the pulling he inflicted on it. "I see, what exactly is the problem sir." "Man are you dense! I just told you." I tugged at my dad's shirt and he looked at me. "Fine! The problem is that big turning wheel of yours it fell off and almost crushed my kid but I pushed him out of the way." "How awful, is he alright?" Vegeta grabbed his face and rubbed his temples, he was so frustrated by this mans stupidness. "He's standing in front of you isn't he?" "Well then I guess nothing is wrong here." And the chubby man began to wobble away. "What?!" Vegeta walked up to him, "You almost killed my kid and you say there is no problem here?" "Listen you are not even suppose to be back here and." My dad rudely cut him off. "Do you think I care?" He formed his hands into tight fists then cracked each and every knuckle on that hand. "Listen chubby man you better give something to my kid to make him feel better for almost killing him." Vegeta stood ready to pop this guy one when the chubby man reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out 2 slips with red writing on them. Vegeta grabbed them out of his hand and looked at it. The man began, "This should do it." My dad threw me the 2 slips and I looked them over carefully. They said free admission for the me and a friend. I gave the slips a look of puzzlement. I looked up at the guy. "Uh excuse me sir." He looked down at me and smiled, "Yes little boy what is it?" I extended my hand out to him showing him the slips he had just given my father and I. "But uh, why would I want admission slips to come again free if you almost killed me the first I came here?" I looked over to my dad he began to slowly walk towards the chubby man. "Hey brat," my dad said "these aren't good enough aren't they?" I shook my head. My dad looked up and over to the chubby man. "My kid ain't happy what else you got?" Sweat began to drip down the man's head as his voice became shaky with fear. "Well let's see what else do I have." He began to rummage through his pockets looking for something to give to my dad to please him. "H-How about t-this?" He handed my dad an envelope. My dad looked at it curiously, "What is it?" "I-it's my weeks pay go ahead take it."  
  
I looked the guy over curiously, "How much is in there?" A look of thought arose on his face as he tried to think of the amount inside the cream envelope, "I'd say about $500 or so." Disappointment crept to my face, "Only $500?" The man looked at me as sweat poured down his face, "That's all I have." Slowly my dad began to raise his hand. As he reached mid way where his arm was extended out he pointed out his pointer and middle finger. He smirked at the man because it was fun time now. My dad looked at him and simply said, "Wrong answer." And with that a yellow light began to slowly form around my fathers fingers. The ball of light got bigger and bigger until it was the size my dad wanted it to be. The ball of light left his finger and slammed into the man blasting him into the wall. "Let's go kid" he said with that same smirk on his face. "Sure!" I said as I ran over to the man grabbing the envelope full of money. My dad looked over at me, "I thought you said it wasn't enough?" "Well.it isn't but what is he going need it for now?" My dad turned around and I could see his shoulders shake, apparently he found it funny. As we were walking out of the park I was disturbed that my dad was still smirking. "Dad?" I began to ask He looked at me, "What is it boy?" "Why do you look so happy?" He lightly chuckled at me, "because your mother was right." Shock took over my expression, "What?" He closed his eyes and let out a small breath of air "Your mother was right, you can have fun at theme parks." He looked down at me then smiled, knowing what he meant I smiled too. I had an inside joke with my dad. Today was truly the best day in my entire life.  
  
Or so I thought. 


End file.
